The World as it Should be
by InuYash'sLover
Summary: This is a fic i've had in my mind forever we even get a new character important to shippo and a twist so big i dont even know what it is yet! IK MS rated for later chapters
1. The Kitsune hanyou

Disclaimer: no i do not own any InuYasha

The World as it Should be.

Chapter One: The Kitsune Hanyou .  
It was a quiet day on the search for jewl shards the jewl was half finished unfourtunately Naraku had most of the other half.Kouga had two one in each leg and Kouhaku had one in his back.It was three less that they had to beat Naraku to.

Kagome had just gotten back from her time so they had a while before the had to return to Kaede's village. While she was away Songo had repaired hiraikotsu and Miroku made some new sutra's. InuYasha on the other hand was sulking as always while shippo was making him angry.

They had left a day and a half ago.

"wow its such a beautifull day"Kagome said streching

"I can name something even more beautiful"Miroku said hand reaching for Songo's backside for which he got a rather large bump on the head.

"Can't you think of something else once in a while you hentai"she sighed InuYahsa snuffed and just keep walking Kagome and shipppo were sporting rather large sweat drops.

"so when do you think we should stop for" Kagome cut off she just stoped where she was Making Songo crash into her they both fell over but neither hit the ground InuYasha had caught Kagome while Miroku got Songo.

InuYasha was currently hoding on the Kagomes chest it was the only way to stop her from falling they were both currently awear of thier position and blushed madly but didn't move. Miroku had caught Songo in an akward position as well Songos face was less than a few inches from his they could feel each others breath on thier face.

It wasn't untill Shippo coughed that they all quickly jumped red was painted on each face."so why'd you stop Kagome" he asked a little impatient.

"ano...i senced a jewl shard" she said tring to make her blush dissapear.It succeded in not only taking her blush away but every one else's as well.

"well where is it lets go befor someone else shows up for it" InuYasha said

"hai it's that way not too far" Kagome said pointig ahead. he just sniffed then darted off holding Kagome by the waist she screeched at the sudden action and stumbled a little when he put her down.

"InuYasha you could have at least told me what you were doing first!...sit!" She yelled as he crashed to the ground.

"What the hell was that for!" He yelled jumping up.

"You just grabbed me it caught me off gard i dont mind just tell me before you do that!" She yelled back.

"well i figured you'd wanna help her!" He yelled pointing to some one on the ground who was a bloody mess.

"OH!" she ran over to the figure and helped her up."InuYasha help me she's unconscience" She yelled at him he keh'd and picked her up easily just as the others ran up out of breath.

"what...hap..ened" they said panting seeing the girl.

"She was hurt obveously is she the one with the shard?" He said turning to Kagome.

"Hai Songo will you help me clean her wounds?"she turned to Songo who nodded. They walked a little way till they found a spring they were going to start to clean her wounds but..

"InuYasha Miroku can you please leave so we can clean her up" Songo said glaring at Miroku.

"No im not leaving you alone with her even if she's a hanyou i dont know that we can trust her!" InuYasha yelled.

"well we cant clean her wounds if your watching...maybe if Shippo staied here with us i mean she is a Kitsune hanyou im sure if she wakes up and see's us together she wont attack" She said tring to reason with him.

"Fine but if i hear anything" "hai we'll be careful just go so we can do this" She cut him off. He mummbled under his breath and left to follow Miroku.

"Come on songo"She said they cleaned out her wounds and brought her back to where the guys had set up camp it was just five feet away from the spot where you could still see the river.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Shippo said jumping on Kagome's shoulder.

"Hai Shippo she'll be fine she just needs rest"She said petting him. Shippo was feeling weird because of the strange girls scent it smelled familiar but he coulnt place it so he brushed it off as a common kitsune scent.  
every thing was dark she couldn't see any thing where was she and damn why did her leg hurt so much. All she could do was sniff there were five unfamilliar scents and one that wasn't so like maybe a family member. But no that man he killed her family they were gone. Her sence's were comming back she could here voice's but ony caught some thing that sounded like hentai'. She slowly opened her eyes she was surrounded by three humans two demons and a hanyou.

"Who are you and what do you want!" She screamed tring to get up to run but a pain shot through her leg and she fell.

"Oh your awake" Kagome said

she panicked all she could do was freeze...no she could freeze the strange people and run she tried it.She jerked her hands as though to through somthing.The girl in strange clothes and the non yokai male looked at her.

"Why can you still move please tell me you are a miko i cant battle anymore"She said tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Yes but were not here to hurt you we're here to help we bandaged your wounds see"Kagome said still un sure of what the heck the girl hoped to acomplish by jerking her hands but that was quickly...

"What the Hell is this why cant i move!"InuYasha said from his seemingly unmoved spot. The three just looked at him.

"Whats wrong InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

"What the hell do you mean i cant move!"He yelled again. The girl smirked making InuYasha more angry."What the Hell are you smirking for...wait you did this didnt you wench!"He Yelled againg he Jerked free and she jumped.

"But no other hanyou has been able to break free not like i met more than one other but still how un cool"She hung her head low.

"Ok ano.. what happened to the others"Miroku said looking around he spotted them frozen like a picture not even blinking.

"O as long as there with you.."she jerked her hands in catching motion and they snapped back.

"Ano...what happened" songo said rubbing her eyes.

"Im sorry i misstook you for a threat"The girl said and

"your damn right were a threat wh" "InuYahsa SIT!"Kagome yelled plunging his face to the ground the girl just broke down and laughed.

"Oi stop doing that bitch!"He Yelled getting up.

"SIT! InuYasha stop being rude"She said turning her attention to Songo and shippo "are you two ok?" They both nodded

"So whats your name?"Kagome said after sending a glare to InuYasha.

"I'm Hama what are your name's?"

"Well im Kagome and...this is Shippo"Kagome said as Shippo jumped into her lap knocking her on her back.

"Oi runt dont Jump on her like that!" InuYasha said picking Shippo up by the tail and hitting him on the head.

"thats Inuyasha"Kagome sighed "sit" she said with little effort "InuYahsa dont hurt him he doesnt know any better"

"He knows enough not to jump on you he's getting to big for that!" he yelled again

"Well im Miroku if you need any thing at all dont hesitate to ask"Miroku said making Hama blush his hand unfourtunately went the wrong way. Her face went completely red and "HENTAI" she screamed smacking him

"Miroku! you lecher!"Songo screamed hitting him with hiraikotsu he hit the ground and yelped passing out.

"I'm Songo" she sighed "its nice to meet you Hama..o and this is Kirara" she said when kirara jumped on her shoulder.

"So what happed why are you out here?"Kagome asked

Well thats it my first fic Hama is the only person im adding to the story i hoped you like it and even if i only get one review i'll continue because i've had it in my head since like forever so if you want to know what happened to Hama review

Hama's looks: she is a Kitsune hanyou with strwberry blond hair to the middle of her back she wears a dark midnight almost purple kimono in the stile of Songo's she has crystl blue eyes and shes Kagome's height and she carried a katana.

just thought you'd wanna know oh and by the way Hama means pure or power to purify a demon. 

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! 


	2. Unrequited love?

Disclamier: No sadly InuYasha is not my creation

The World as it Should be

Chapter two unrequited love?

Sorry this took so long Christmas and all hope you werent waiting too long so here it it chapter two of The World as it Should be.

"So what happed why are you out here?"Kagome asked

"Well my Village was attacked" she began "My father had given me two of his four jewl shards and told me to protect my mother with them...i had gone to look for my mother but she had already been killed by this strange boy he didnt look evil but he did it i couldnt believe it he killed my mother i was so mad i went to attack him but then this demon came and shot wind blades at me it missed by an inch giving me just enough time to see her kill my father before she attacked me again this time the blade hit the ground in front of me throwing me to where you found me" the tears she was tring to hold back the whole time broke free and she collapsed cring in Kagomes lap.

"Im so sorry the boy he's he's my brother im so sorry im so sorry"Songo finished in a low wisper and she started cring as well Miroku took this oppertunity to comfort her Songo hesitated but let Miroku comfort her.

"So wich way did they go if Kagra and Kohaku are here that must mean Naraku is nerar by which way did they go" InuYasha said jumping down from his perch where he was pretending not to listen.

not getting an answer he reinstated "Which way did they go!" he yelled again

"InuYasha! dont be rude she'll tell us when she's ready...Now Songo you know its not your fault what Naraku makes Kohaku do he's just not himself so we cant blame him or you ok...Hama your gonna be ok i know its hard to lose someone very close to you i lost my father when i was little dont worry we'll help you through it." Kagome said tring to comfort everyone

Hama stopped crying and sat up so did Songo Miroku was reluctant to let go bt did "Thank you Lady Kagome" "hai thank you Kagome-chan"Hama and Songo said

"ano im confused why do me and Hana smell the same?" Shippou asked

"I dont know Shippou? unless your parents were killed by the thunder brothers then theres no explanation" Hama said

"why would you say that?" Shippou asked

"because my fathers brother was killed by them but we never found out what happened to my cousin." she stated Shippou's features twisted in pain then utter happiness as he remembered his parents death then the realisation(sp?) that he actually had family left.

"O but Hama his parents were killed by them this means your cousins! this is so great i wish i had my camera!" Kagome shouted gleefully. Hama and Shippou could only stare at one another in disbelief that they both had found family again.Because they were the only ones in the group who had had no family alive untill ths point. InuYasha had Shesshomaru-thought not a loving fanmily family none the less-Songo had Kohaku-though under a spell still living-Miroku although he didnt really have family he had Master Mushin the monk who took care of him after his father had passed. and Kagome had all but her Father who had died when she was young.Now finally Shippou had someone some family.

"No duh, how could you not notice that by your scents idiots now which way did they go" InuYasha said breaking Hama and Shippou's gaze at each other.

"I-im sorry i dont know which way they went i was throen from the battle before they left" Hama said taking her gaze to InuYasha.

"Damn it how the hell did you not see which way they went your useless!" whith that said he jumped into a tree just above Kagome

"InuYasha why do you always have to spoil good moments sit!" that was a mistake because he was directly above her so he came crashing down right on top of her he groaned and lifted himself up a little.

Kagome wansnt moving she was breathing but she wasnt moving she was barley breathing but still unconsciene no kagome you idiot wake up' he thought to himself like she herd his thought she moaned and started to open her eyes.

"ow that was dumb huh?"she said jokingly InuYasha pulled himself off her and helped her sit up the others were still just siting ther gawking at the scene.

"Yeah you could of hurt yourself had i not been prepared for it thats why i sat above you i didnt know you'd be that stupid" he regretted that last statement imeadiatly when his face collided with dirt from being sat..again.

"ano...are you ok Kagome?" Songo asked

"hai im alrght my back hurts thats all" she said rubbing her back to emphisise her point

"So i think this calls for a celibration ne?"Miroku said with an odly sly smile to wich Songo raised an eyebrow.

"wait i still want to know how you froze us it was so cool!"shippou said jumping into Kagome's arm's carful not to knock her down InuYasha growled but didnt say anything.

"o well all i have to do is this" she said fliping her hands at InuYasha who completely stopped moving but started "What the Hell dont use me as an example!" yeah...that but broke free within a few seconds leaving the rest of the group gigiling.

"Thats so cool what else can you do" Shippou squeeled happily.

"Well i can make thing explode but I dont think InuYasha would like that if i used him as an example" InuYasha growled and jumped into the tree above Kagome who sighed at his reaction

"how are you able to do this Miss Hama" Miroku asked getting suspicious looks from everyone especially Songo

"well is a combination of fox magic and mind power" she said

"mind power what kind of mind power?" Songo asked

"well my mother had this special power she could enter a persons mind or subconsciece(OMG why cant i spell anything rigt please help me out here people) so as to talk to them if they've fainted or something like that and that power has been passed to me but with my fox magic i can put people into that unconscience state i haven't been fully trained yet but i can still do it"she stated then her stomach growled

"o you must be hungry here lets all eat "Kagome sugested

"good where's my ramen" InuYasha said jumping from his perch.

"yea im hungry too Kagome do you have any pocky" Shippou said cheerfully

"hai Shippou i have some but you have to eat your dinner first ok"she said in a motherly tone Shippou frowned but nodded Kagome turned around and got her backpack going through it to get the ramen and other things she'd brought to eat but then she found it her math book "O no I have a Math test in two days i'll never be alble to study in time"she said franticly pulling out the book and opening it to a certain page and just reading it. Everyone was a litte confused but no one more than Hama poor girl was still wondering what ramen and pocky were now also wondering what kind of test this math thing was.

"dont waste your time Kagome its not like it matters were not going back to the viliage any way so stop studing and make some ramen"

"InuYasha i have to go this test counts for like half my grade i have to go and could you at least say please"She retorted

"Your NOT going back and could you make some ramen now! please"he added sarcasticly the others were just watching the fight in amusment.

Shesshomaru had been watching Rin grow up and yet still stay loyal and stay by his side no matter what he couldn't help but watch her he was cursing him self for having the feelings that he'd cursed his father for. Rin was 16 now her body had changed noticebly in physical form she thined out from her baby fat and areas of her body were developed more her smell was what mostly allured Sesshomaru she had been have her womaly cycles for almost three years and is was driving his scences wild he almosted hated him self for wanting what he did but keep finding it harder and harder to contain him self though he would never state his opinion by a look let alone a word.

"Sesshoumaru-sama can we stop at the next village please i would like to get a new kimono" Rin said looking up at him while tuging at her now rather short kimono that snuged her chest tightly too.

"We may stop at the next village it is only a short distance ahead" he said stotic expression in place not even glancing at her.

Over the past few years Rin had begun to develop a love for her lord Sesshomaru she knew that her love was probably unrequited but didnt care she loved him any way his hansome features would always put a smile on her face and she would be by his side forever no matter what.

they walked in scilence to the village once there the villagers were very scared of Sesshomaru. when they came upon the place that was obveously a sewers home Sesshomaru didnt hesitate to talk to the frighted villager.

"She needs a new kimono you will make it for her" before the villiger could say anything Sesshomaru left the hut to stand out side while it was being made Rin came out a while later-a very long while later-the kimono was red with white octogons on it and floweres in the middle of each octogon just like the few that accented her lords attire with yellow and purple sash. It was slightly low cut but decent and very comfortable and it made Sesshomaru want to drool but he with held and only nodded for them to leave and she followed.

But she was stopped "Miss miss you forgot this" a young village boy said running to catch up to her he was holding the mirror lady Kagome had given her it was silver with a pretty design on it she had also given her a hair brush to match it.

"o thank you i dont know what i would have done if i lost it is very special to me" Rin said smiling and blushing a little at the kind boy

"no problem your new kimono looks very nice im Shino whats your name" again Rin blushed at his kindness but still unaware that Sesshomaru was currently growling

"Im Rin its nice to meet you Shino-san"at that point the growl reached her ears and she feared for the boys life "I have to go thank you and good bye" she said turnning around to walk towards Sesshomaru

"wait miss Rin could i ask you something" still concerned for his well being but not wanting to be rude she slowly turned around to face him.

"hai what is it Shino-san?" she asked now hearing a full blown growl from Sesshomaru which apparently the boy was obliveous to

"are you safe with that youkai the talior said she had seen cuts while messuring you are you sure it is safe to be with that thing" he said in a low wisper that was it Sesshomaru snapped at the thought that he would inttentionally hurt her in the blink of an eye he had the boy by the throught the entire village gasped because there was nothing they could do.

"How dare you imply such things whelp" Sesshomaru spat

"Sesshomaru-sama please dont hurt him he doesnt know any better please put him down!" Rin pleaded franticly tugging the cloth of the left sleve where his arm should have been he reluctently dropped the boy to the ground and walked away.

"Shino-san how dare you my Lord is not a thing but i know you didnt know better i must go now" and with that she picked up her mirror and ran after her lord.

It infuriated him that that whelp made him react in such a manner it made his emotions run wild and he hated to lose control over his emotions. Rin caught up with him the fact that she defened him swelled his pride and her scent calmed his nerves maybe she did feel something for him...maybe it wasn't unrequited love...just maybe.

He acted out wich surprised her he'd never done that before...never maybe he did feel something for her...maybe it wasn't unrequited love...just maybe. Well there you have it chapter two iactually didnt have it planned that Sesshomaru and Rin would be in this story but they are so yea well mostly i was stuck on the small talk around the fire with the Inu gang but for some reason the Sesshy Rin thing just flowed out weird ne?

sorry about the spelling i have no idea what happened with that o and sorry for the long wait i promised my self i wouldn't make people wait for an update some promise huh? o and i made the characters a little older Kagome is 18 Songo is 19 Miroku is 20 InuYasha is 20 (or 200 i just subtracted a zero to guess his age in human years) Hama is 19 (Or 150 dont ask where i get my numbers from) Shippou i have not a single clue Rin is 16 Sesshomaru is who am i kidding i have no clue

well any way i need five reveiws for the next chapter only five come on theres got to be at least five people who are crazy enough to read my story Ja ne. 


End file.
